Notch proteins play key roles in developmental decisions involving the vasculature, the hematopoietic system, and the nervous system. As such, an understanding of their function is key to understanding how cell-fate decisions and commitment are controlled during development and in adult tissues. To date, several reports on Notch or Notch ligand gene disruptions have described vascular phenotypes providing emphasis that this pathway is a fundamental part of the machinery that guides vascular development. Aberrant Notch activity has been linked to human pathologies; including both cancer and vascular disorders (CADASIL). The analysis of Notch in tumor angiogenesis has only recently begun; however, our discovery of potential downstream targets of Notch suggests a role in pathological processes associated with angiogenesis. For instance, VEGFR-3 has been linked to both tumor angiogenesis and tumor lymphangiogenesis. The expression or function of several other potential Notch targets has also been linked to tumor angiogenesis; including ephrinB2, Id3, Angiopoietin 1, and PDGF-B. Insights on the role of these targets in Notch gene function will clearly facilitate future analysis of Notch in human pathologies.
Additional background to this invention can be found in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US 2011-0008342 A1, the entire contents of which are hereby incorporated by reference into this application to describe more fully the art to which this invention pertains.